The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of citrus tree named ‘RBB7-34’. This triploid cultivar arose from a cross of the seed parent ‘LB8-9’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,356), which is a hybrid of ‘Clementine’ (unpatented) x ‘Minneola’ tangelo (unpatented) with pollen from a tetraploid selection of ‘Hamlin’ sweet orange (unpatented) that arose from colchicine treated embryogenic callus. Embryo rescue and culture were performed to recover a seedling plant in vitro from the under-developed embryo that typically results from interploid hybridization in citrus. A small shoot from the resulting in vitro seedling was then grafted to an etiolated ‘Carrizo’ citrange (unpatented) rootstock seedling, acclimated, then grown out in the greenhouse for a few years and finally planted in the field near Lake Alfred, Fla. The tree was first selected and propagated by top-working to a few pre-existing rootstock seedling hybrids directly in the same field; these top-worked trees fruited and produced true to type fruit. That and all other subsequent asexual propagations of ‘RBB7-34’ have remained true-to-type and retained the distinctive features of this novel triploid cultivar over successive generations.